True Immortal
by ArtemisFalor
Summary: Ever wonder how Edward's mother seemed to know that Carlisle was able to save her son? Also what if Bella had a secret? What if she loved Edward in his past life and purposefully helped save him? What if she was old? As in really old like ancient Greece old?
1. The Beginning

**Don't own Twilight!**

_Hi I know for those of you that have read my fanfictions before know I am still working on Same Coin but this story has been knocking on my brain demanding to be written!_

_Story: Now?_

_Me: No_

_Story: Please?_

_Me: No_

_Story: WRITE ME GODDAMNIT!_

_Me: Ok ok, FINE!_

The Beginning:

I mourned over Orion his green eyes where fading as his soul was being pulled to Hades,

"Don't cry my love, my Bella, my huntress, you will rule my heart in all my lives. I swear on the River Styx." I began to cry harder the only man that held my immortal heart and my brother made me kill him!

"Orion I bless you with the curse of immortality one day you will be invincible no one will bring you to your knees but me, I, goddess of the hunt Artemis Isabella Olympia decree that my virtue will belong to only you and this body will rest in the stars for all eternity!" I began to glow and as Orion's eyes faded he turned to dust rising into the sky until a new constellation shone brightly.

"Seriously sister, you couldn't have loved a mortal!" I turned to my so called twin rage burning through my veins. His golden locks looked sinister no longer beautiful, his red eyes made me hiss. I slammed my hand into his chest launching him forward. "Sister stop!" He pleaded he knew what I was going to do. My older blood was stronger than him the god of the sun. I had control of the moon and soon his power would be mine. Running up to him I slammed again beginning the spell.

"Power of the sun I call you to me the power of the moon." Slamming my hand again this time it went through his chest like it was water Apollo screamed in pain as I found his soul. I licked my lips as I pulled until a golden ball of light was in my hands. Apollo was screaming and crying in pain and fear. I held his soul power in my hands and watched as he became mortal.

"Please Bella!"

"You have no right to call me that only my love may call me that!"

"I only wanted you safe! He would have broken your heart!" I could feel the lie and I hissed again.

"Lies." And with that I opened my mouth and let my more monstrous features appear. Slowly in front of him I devoured his life as a god. Not even our father could restore his immortality. As he cried out to Zeus begging for his divine interference as I swallowed. I began to glow as a bolt of lightning landed and my father appeared glowing and outraged.

"Artemis what have you done!" I smiled as my brother's power coiled inside of me making me stronger and I just smiled.

"I have taken my revenge." And with that I screamed making a tidal wave crash destroying my beach I watched as my father saved my pitiful brother. Taking him to Olympus, I just kept screaming in my grief letting my pain be felt by the very gods themselves. I held as much power as the big three themselves and I was now a god killer. Terrifying in my wrath. I threw my power at the mountain making the humans tremble in fear, the fall of the gods will happen.

Zeus' P.O.V

I watched as my daughter showed wrath so powerful it shook Olympus itself. I looked at my now mortal son who was once so very powerful.

"Why did you really do it my son?" Apollo looked at me shaking in the natural fear of mortals.

"I wanted her, our power was obviously meant to be joined." I glared he was really that petty?

"ZEUS! My son has been killed by your vile son!" Poseidon stopped and gasped when he saw Apollo, mortal and weak. "What happened?" I pointed to Gaia where my daughter was making life for every creature hard. The sun beat on our grandmother, causing even Demeter's power to fail. She whipped up storms and Earthquakes making people die left and fight.

"My foolish son has hurt his sister so badly that now she has taken his immortality and godhood. She is in more pain then I ever thought possible. Bring forth our brother my daughter is on a rampage and she could very well kill us all." Hermes the only one who could teleport to the underworld was gone in a flash. He returned fast and with a very scared lord of the dead.

"Is it true?" I nodded. All the gods grabbed hands, the main siblings in the center we blocked off the heavens and the underworld we would only watch from this point on the only god would be my daughter and the Creator.

**Several Centuries later,** **1918.**

Bella's P.o.v

I gasped I felt my love dying once again, I would not allow it! turning temporal I found his new mother who was dying as well I smiled when I saw a vampire caring for her with golden eyes. I whispered in her ear.

"He can save your son keep him from ever dying as you are." She gasped and I smiled when she looked at the doctor,

"Doctor Cullen!" He looked at her sadly,

"Yes Mrs. Mason?"

"Save him, Do whatever it takes but save him! Save my son!" With that she died I gently whispered a blessing that would send her to elysian, then I went to Dr. Cullen as she called him,

"Save him you know you are very lonely. You desire companionship. Her son will be perfect." His eyes showed that he felt my pullings and he acted, walking to my Orion. He looked so much the same but with a few differences. He was pale his green eyes showing he was ill, his hair was a beautiful copper now but he still gave off a wave of power as the vampire whispered in his ear I listened.

"I am so sorry Edward I hope you can forgive me." Then he bit down and quickly took him away. I followed and watched as my Orion, no Edward was being healed all the while screaming. I watched as his silver soul gained a flash of crimson showing that immortality began to slowly fill his core. I flew off planning how I would get him to be mine again. His vow would insure that he would never find another attractive but I wanted love as well. I giggled as I started to craft a mortal form to hide in. I would finally be happy again. It would take almost a century but it would happen.

_So? What did you think? I think it's a great idea please review constructive reviews welcome._


	2. Day one

_Hi thank you all for your reviews I believe I responded to them all, if not sorry I appreciate them!_

**Chapter 1:**

I have waited patiently for this, it has been almost a hundred years but my mortal shell was perfect! I could hide in plain site and make him fall for me. Revealing my true form I slipped in the shell filling it out until I began to feel the body. Ugh I feel heavy. Rising I smiled the full moon shined brightly I still drew more power from my original symbol of power. The forest surrounding Forks, Washington was perfect. I calmly waited for Charlie to come in his god induced haze. As his cruiser appeared I rearranged his memories cringing at the pain he felt. He had lost his wife and daughter Isabella in an accident sixteen years ago and I smiled I was giving him a daughter. I left his wife dead because I couldn't waste all that power but he would just care more.

"Hey Bells! I missed you how is Grams?"

"Grams is great Dad you've been eating properly right?"

"Nope" He popped the 'p' at the end and I just glared.

"Ready for school?"

"Nope" I mimicked. He just laughed. As we neared his house I closed my eyes fixing my new room. Luckily the backyard was directly connected to the woods, so when I needed to replenish my power I could. Speaking of I needed to I hadn't stopped using my powers for almost a hundred years I was tired even for a god having no rest for nearly a century? Not easy, so once my new father was asleep, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while I might add, I jumped out my window. Landing with the grace of an alley cat I took off into the woods. Holding up my arms I let my shell melt into me waiting for future use. As my skin glowed faintly I undressed standing in the full moon I bathed in raw power. All my muscles relaxed and I could breath so easily. Then I heard a branch crack and I spun and came face to face with a red eyed vampire who looked exactly like _him_, now I don't take being caught bathing lightly, ever.

"Well, well look at this. A beauty if I've ever seen one. Wouldn't you say so boys?"

"Oh yes she looks delicious." Another red eyed boy came out with golden locks and I glared. "Mind if we join you?" I smiled letting MY predator out.

"Come let me show you why they have called me the lady of the hunt. The silly vampires looked shocked when I teleported, simply vanishing in their eyes, to behind them. I stroked the second boy's back and inhaled his immortal scent. He froze, "You are so young you have years ahead of you but sadly you and to intrude when I was bathing." I shoved my hand and ripped out his vampire soul laughing when he turned to dust. Devouring the young soul I felt strength flow through my veins and looked at the first one who was an perfect replica of Apollo. "You I won't even let you feel death, you have killed so many young one's loves. Prepare to die." I gathered a burst of solar energy and throwing it watched as he was soon nothing but ash. Gathering the night around me I was soon wearing a long flowing black gown the random shine looking like twinkling stars. I was soon in my mortal form and I walked in and made my silly mortal father breakfast. A healthy organic dinner.

"Wow Bells I take it the kitchen is yours?" I smiled and nodded while helping myself to a plate a small one since I recently fed on a more... abstract food. Charlie handed me a set of keys smiling. I looked at him,

"I am not driving the cruiser." He laughed and told me to go look outside. I did as I was told and what I saw made me squeal like a teenager that I posed to be, a beautiful Alfa Romeo was parked in the front. I just looked at him, filtering through his memories I almost cried it was for a memorial for his real daughter. I vowed then that I would love him as his real daughter would. I gave him a soft hug and let his heart take control. He immediately started to sob.

"I love you Bells and I have missed you so much." Thinking how my own father didn't even love this strong I just hummed as tears fell from my own eyes, I was going to make this man live a long life with his daughter which is what I would be to him as well as his protector.

"I love you too and I am so glad I am here." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek infusing some healing power stabilizing his heart and waved. Then I drove, like the maniac I am. Laughing and singing to tons of different eras I drove past a red bmw and a silver volvo seeing my Edward I decided to piss him off. I swerved in front of him and put the petal to the metal sliding in to what was usually his spot I grinned and hopped away to the front office. Breezing by a filthy boy who screamed newt (_hehe pun_). I got my schedule all the while charming the lovely independent young woman at the front desk.

School is so Zeus damn BORING! Not to mention how half their facts are wrong, I went in the lunch room and froze when my eyes met a pair of golden eyes that made me want to run up to him and slap him for getting sick and then kiss him for living without a drop of innocent blood on his hands. I sighed and didn't bother with the humans, I couldn't introduce myself since that would be odd when a cute pixie of a vampire danced to me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen I couldn't help notice when you beat my brother in crazy driving no one has ever done that will you please sit with us?" I laughed and nodded,

"I'm-"

"You're the infamous Bella Swan of course!" I smiled She was a seer.

"You know I cant really get a read on you Bella and usually I can read everyone. Is your mother perhaps related to the la push gang?" Translation are you a shape shifter whose future is bond by a different string? My translation not hers.

"No my mom is part Greek if anything." Sitting down in front of Edward and next to Alice I smiled when I noticed the blond one glaring at me. Wow, bitch.

"Rosalie that isn't very polite you don't even know her." Edward spoke at vampire speed, I feigned ignorance while talking to Alice about my love of hunting.

"Alice can't see her, you cant see in her mind, she is a threat just kill her!" The blond growled. I couldn't keep it at bay anymore my power wanted to attack so I calmly excused myself to use the restroom. As soon as I was away I ran into the woods bathing in the weak sunlight wasn't enough so I ran until the sun shone. I rose into the air in the form of a raven until I reached the chariot. Taking the reigns the fire fed me and I almost burned the forest. I heard the bell ring at lunch so I materialized in the Chemistry room. I cleared my throat and the teacher directed me to my seat. I smelled a faint scent mixed in with the others but this smelled unlike any other this was my mate's scent. Just then he walked in grumbling about how even vampire blonds where pathetic. I couldn't help the smile that slipped on my face. As the class progressed I noticed that we both didn't take notes and we where both very bored so I passed him a note. Edward-**bold **Bella- regular italics

_I swear you are all behind me._

_**Believe me you are way behind me.**_

_Doubt it_

_**Well lets agree to disagree shall we?**_

_Whatever so tell me about yourself,_

_**What would you like to know?**_

_How old are you?_

_**17**_, I tried not to say out loud that he was a liar.

_You seem so much older sorry_

_**You saying that I am old?**_

_Oh gods no _

_**gods?**_

_Yup_

_**Care to explain?**_

_I believe in multiple gods_

_**fair enough don't ever tell my father if you meet him he'll have a hernia**_

_Soo, tell him?_

_**No don't he's open minded mostly just not at that.**_

_Fine, bells gonna ring._

With that I gathered my things and watched Edward smirk as I perfectly counted down till the bell rang. Laughing we parted ways. Gym was uneventful except for the newt asking me out,

"Hey Isabella I know your new so I will do you a huge favor!" Thinking he wasn't all that stupid I smiled,

"Really what?"

"I will be your boyfriend!" Immediately my blood boiled and I glared,

"Would rather drink blood." And walked away as he just stood there gasping, I smiled when Jessica was trying to not laugh as she liked him. When I went home I made Charlie a venison steak with red potatoes and with a small glass of red wine and 'juice' for me. Needless to say he devoured it. Again I waited for him to fall asleep and I climbed on my roof and gently made the clouds part letting the moon shine on me. Then I heard scraping so faint I knew it was vampire in nature, inhaling I looked down and smiled when I saw Edward looking for me. "Looking for someone young vampire?" I asked. He looked up and yelped. I was still mortal in appearance, mostly my eyes though where in their natural state looking like twin moons in my eyes.

"What are you?" I just smiled,

"You would never believe me." I stood up and calmly jumped off my roof into the waiting forest Edward looked at me like he was confused.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Faith in my kind has died long ago thanks to me and I don't plan on revealing all." Edward then did something I didn't expect yet. He kissed me.

_Cliffy hate me all you want suckers! Anywho review! The more I get the more likely I will post quicker!_


	3. The Suprise

_I am going to be evil sorry._

The reaction:

It would be a lie if I said I wasn't surprised when Edward pulled away and ran off, I was about to follow when I felt a surge of power. A surge like that could only come from another of my kind.

"Hello Artemis." I turned and saw a woman who had hair as dark as night, her eyes seemed to be an endless void like the sky, she wore a gown like the one I wore in moments of power but hers looked as if it was literally the sky. I bowed it was the one goddess who could crush all of Olympus in her sleep.

"Lady Nyx, how may I be of service to you?" She smiled and I relaxed,

"I see you have found your Orion once again, unfortunately he cannot know that you know of his existence as a vampire. I have altered the humans memories to where you seem more shy, I need you to act as if this is true. They don't remember you keeping their powers at bay. For all intents and purposes you shall be mortal in their eyes. I have made Edward attracted to your blood. One day you may reveal all to your future family but you may not until you feel the forces bid you too." Then she started to cry.

"What is wrong my lady?"

"Erubus has been taken from me the king has declared that he give his immortality to Apollo so that your brother may live." I gasped and threw formalities away I embraced my grandmother in spirit. She knew of my grief, I held her as she sobbed. She looked at me and before I could stop her she placed her lips against mine. I tried to politely push her away but her grip was like the night's, eternal. Then she began to glow and then her light started to fill me and I began to sob as she faded her power filled me to the brim. Her knowledge filled me and held my hands up and began to sing the song of creation my hunger for power set its sights on my so called brother, one day I would destroy him and punish the foolish gods of old. I would topple them. I let my true form burn through as I ran to the gates of heaven. Slamming my fists against them I screamed for my father.

"Zeus show yourself or so help me I will find all your descendants and make them summon you with their blood!" I would never but he didn't know that. Lightning struck and there he stood. "Bring me his head."

"Artemis let go off this petty feud!" I narrowed my eyes flicking my wrists I slammed black lightning into him. He screamed as power ripped through him.

"**Listen to me king I am here to avenge Nyx not Orion, I already did that. If I wanted to truly avenge her I would kill you but the repercussions would be disastrous for Gaia and her children. BRING ME APOLLO!"** I let all my power flow through my voice and smirked when Zeus started to shake in fear.

"Your brother is an Olympian! What would you have me do!? I cannot kill him! I will do anything for you to spare him."

"Swear on the Styx she is your patron."

"I swear on the Styx that I will grant you any desire if you spare Apollo here." I smiled,

"I swear that Apollo is safe at this moment for the desire I will request at a later date on the sky of my domain." Our irrevocable vows made the heavens shake. We respectably bowed and went our separate ways.

"Wait, will you ever forgive him?"

"I can't Orion may have been reborn but I could have been happy father. Apollo wanted me for himself and for that I will never forgive him. I wont kill him but if he tries to kill him again I will destroy him." With that I gathered the night and used it to take me to my room making myself look mortal I sighed. Using my sight I could tell Edward would eventually love weak human Bella but I would have to allow a lot of pain, I couldn't see why but I would eventually reveal myself and we would have two big rifts in our love but they would be healed.

_Hehe, its kinda short but anywho R&R_


	4. The Confrontation

_I am back! So to clear up some confusion, Bella is Artemis and I am going to do a time skip to the *shudders* New Moon arc. Edward has just left Bella and she has just gone cliff diving and she is home speaking with Alice._

"He's going to what?" I asked with my eyes narrowed. Alice sighed,

"He thinks your dead sweetie he only wanted you to be safe-" I snapped,

"BULL!" I growled, "He thought I was weak but oh so poor sparkle pants knows he can only love me! What if a vampire got to me, Did you know Laurant almost killed me if it wasn't for the wolves I could have revealed-" I paused silently shaking my head. "Alice can I trust you to keep a secret from Edward?" Alice looked confused but she nodded. Sighing I released the disguise on my body.

Alice's P.o.V

Cracks started to appear on Bella's body, I was getting confused and my visions had stopped abruptly. As the cracks started to widen Bella smiled softly, then she closed her eyes. Throwing her arms in front of her shards where thrown off of her. Raising my arm on instinct I covered my eyes. when the light died down I lowered my arm.

Standing in front of me was a beautiful being her hair was in waves down her back in a rich dark oak color. She was in a flowing black dress that looked as if it had been cut from the night sky. Her skin was a rich olive tone with prominent curves. Her eyes where still brown but the now looked ancient as old as time old. She combed her hair with her hand and I stared at her nails that looked like they where manicured perfectly. She moved close to me and it was with the grace of a lion.

"Alice say something your making me nervous." Her voice was the same except all the harshness of humanity was gone it was smooth and touched my ears with perfection.

"What are you?" Bella smiled sadly,

"Just don't hate me." Before I could even snort at that she told me of Orion and her brother. She started to cry silver tears as she told me why she never told us. I quickly hugged her and her sobs started to fade away.

"Bella I could never hate you, you have been through so much pain just waiting for your soul mate to be reborn even going as far as making him a vampire. Now lets go save my brother." Bella smiled and grabbed my hand and with a snicker said,

"Brace yourself." Stars wrapped around us and I felt warm until they where gone and we where in Volterra!

Bella's P.O.V

With that me and Alice split up. I made myself look normal and ran after Edward slamming into Edward pretending to wince I yelled and screamed at him calling him terrible names for his stupidity. Unfortunately the vampires came and took us to see their leader, _Master_ Aro. When we stepped before them I rolled my eyes stupid vampire he was brittle for his kind and darker than any of them. I looked at the one called Marcus and tried not to flinch at his pain I understood him.

"Bella dear Alice's thoughts where very interesting, Edward leave for the moment." Edward left visibly scared for me. "If you would Bella show us this gift."

"No."

"We will kill your vampire family and torture Edward never letting him reincarnate again." Skipping the dramatics I revealed myself in all my glory. Aro visibly drooled,

"Such a rare gem how can you hide from us?" I looked at him getting furious at the future he envisioned for me. "Chelsea if you would." I looked at the vampire he wanted to use and growled at her power. Waving my hand I reversed it cutting all ties to the three kings. Marcus gasped, Turning I let the monstrous features take over my face and when I looked at them they all flinched.

"Aro would you like to see in my mind?" He nodded like a kid who was told they could name the puppy. Taking my hand he soon fell on the ground screaming as all my pain filled his mind.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Touching his mind I wiped all of it except an impression as he got up he went to his throne and shook his head. "How can you live so long?"

"Its what I am." Turning I let my face return to normal. "If you would I shall take my leave."

"Ah Artemis remember if you betray vampire kind we will kill your family and bring eternal pain to Edward. Growling I looked at them,

"You try and Volterra will go up in flames." I walked out and as soon as Edward saw me I knew I had forgotten something.

"Bella?"

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes I am evil._


	5. The Servant

_sorry for the wait!_

Edward's P.O.V

Pacing I waited for Bella when out of nowhere this immense pain came crashing down and I collapsed, Jane wasn't anywhere so it must have been someone's mind but I couldn't recognize it. When it vanished I got up I sat down trying to figure out who's thoughts had crossed my mind. The door to the anti-chamber opened and a stunning figure stepped out,

"You try and Volterra will go up in flames." Turning I locked eyes with her and I was shocked,

"Bella?" She just looked at me for a moment with the most heartbroken look.

"Hello Edward." I tried to think but all I could do was think,

"How?" She tilted her head as silver liquid rushed forward in her eyes.

"This is how I normally look..." She sat down and closed her eyes her features shifted until she looked like herself again. "Well I shall take my leave now just know this Edward I still love you." I tried to speak up but I was still shocked turning she started to blur until a silver cloud with a crescent moon flashed and then she was gone.

Bella's P.O.V

He was startled I could tell so i flashed to La Push forest in my natural form. I shook my head until I smelled something... _that BITCH!_ I turned and saw Victoria standing with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Well what do we have here? The pet has some interesting secrets..." She giggled until I smiled letting my face change...

Victoria's P.O.V

I was hunting when I inhaled it was her my target the key to my revenge, I silently stalked to her. As I prepared to lunge she turned she looked entirely different the only thing the same was her eyes.

"Well what do we have here? The pet has some interesting secrets..." She would probably taste delicious the thought made me laugh. I stopped when she smiled I was ready to snarl until her face changed. Her eyes became a horrifying yellow with slits for pupils. Her face stayed smooth except all her teeth where elongated and when she grinned I swear my heart thumped. I snarled ready to flee.

"You know I was willing to overlook when you spied on me at the dance but now I think I'm starving." Her voice sounded like a purr a terrifying purr that made me want to scream. My gift roared that in order to survive I needed to barter.

"Please I was wrong I will change!"

"We all know immortals don't change my dear. You know if we where in Greece I would have had you join my hunt but sadly I haven't had a good hunt in years." _RUN!_ My gift took control and I ran as I ran I couldn't shake the fear so I jumped into the trees and ran through them the sense of danger got stronger until I felt a impossibly strong force grab me making me scream. As I fell I turned and what I saw terrified me. Her face was dark her eyes where pitch black not a drop of any color in them her fangs where visible as she grinned I whimpered.

"Please." I whispered my pride destroyed.

"Why would you have spared me?" I wouldn't have and I knew it so did she,

"No." She looked pleased,

"Good, then why should I spar you?" I felt my brain think of a legitimate reason piecing together the clues I knew what to say.

"Lady Artemis I will serve you until I earn your forgiveness I will forsake all pleasure until you release me I swear on the Styx!" Thunder crashed and her features returned to normal.

"Wise girl I accept your oath as long as you refuse to harm any humans." I nodded and she stroked my bare shoulder and it began to burn. Looking I saw a ornate silver crescent with the symbols decorating to my forearm. "This will keep you from being able to be killed unless it is in battle under my name. The symbols awaken your other gift." I was confused and she helped me up, "It is the gift that helps you blend in better, humans will not fear you unless you wish it."

"Where is your mate?" She looked sad but she tried to smile,

"We never finished the mating ritual and he claims he is bored of me." I growled for some reason I was protective of her and it felt completely natural from my own heart.

"That cannot be true he killed for you vampires do not fight for humans unless the are prey and you where not prey." She hugged me, she was warm but it felt nice.

"Come I shall need my new sister. In two weeks school starts and you need to hunt so your eyes will be gold."

_Three weeks later..._

Bella's P.O.V

God school is so pointless without Edward I hid my phone and texted Tory,

**Can school be anymore boring I already know this stuff.-B**

**Yes they could be talking slower-T**

**the horror-B**

**please can we please just ditch?-T**

**You know Charlie will find out right?-B**

**You are no fun-T**

"Isabella can you explain why your on your phone during my lecture?" The science teacher asked as if he knew everything. Standing I smiled,

"Yes I can, you see I already know this from Phoenix and instead of talking like the rest of my classmates I thought I could discreetly talk to my cousin over text was I bothering you sir?" HE narrowed his eyes in consideration I had a perfect score in his class,

"That explains your scores... fine you may be on your phone but keep it on silent." I may or may not have used some of my powers over him...

After class I was getting ready for gym I had long since discarded my illusion and a lot of girls where not pleased. Lauren walked up to me and snorted I was tempted to turn her into a pig.

"Look at this girls the new Bella must be fucking the teacher she gets whatever she wants!" I calmly turned and looked at her,

"Unlike you slut I have intelligence and what do you mean the new Bella?" She sneered,

"Bitch." I saw Tory and tried not to laugh she looked ready to murder,

"I see you think my cousin is your personal chew toy bitch, I think you need to be fixed." Lauren paled Tory looked ready to forgo her new diet and enjoy a Lauren sandwich.

"Come on Tory we don't play with strays." We walked into chemistry together and got ready to be bored. As the teacher walked in he got ready to speak,

"Class I would like you to welcome back an old student Edward Cullen."

_Evil grin if I get good reviews I might not do another one by good reviews I mean I wanna know what is the good, the bad, and yes even the ugly in this chapter. _


End file.
